darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Background: Familiar Spirit
Having a familiar spirit is not like having a spirit ally. While a spirit ally may be a friend and confidant - it may even help you in combat - a familiar spirit is more: It is a constant companion, a guardian, and in some cases, something more intimate. Familiar spirits draw power from their connection with a character, and with the understanding that said character will somehow further their ideological agenda. It is this bond that strengthens the spirit beyond their fellows, and makes a familiar contract worthwhile; it is also this bond that makes them align emotionally and spiritually with their partner. Putting a dot/rank in the Familiar Spirit background gives you certain points to spend, as detailed below: ; (1 Rank) Dumb Gaffling: 2 points to spend in Rage, Willpower, or Gnosis (R/W/G) that each start at 1; 2 freebies to spend as totem points; free gifts (Airt Sense, Reform). May speak aloud with the spirit only through the Gift: Spirit Speech or a telepathic link that manifests between you and the spirit when in direct contact. The spirit can store a total of three extra points of R/W/G (choose one at a time) for you. It can not Peek through the Gauntlet. ; (2 Ranks) Barely Intelligent Gaffling: 2 points to spend in R/W/G; 4 freebies to spend as totem points; free gifts (Airt Sense, Reform). May speak aloud with the spirit only through the Gift: Spirit Speech or a telepathic link that manifests between you and the spirit when it is immediately nearby; you need not be in the Umbra to communicate, but must roll Gnosis as usual to piece the Gauntlet. The spirit can store five extra points of R/W/G (choose one at a time) for you. It can Peek through the Gauntlet occasionally (standard Gnosis roll). ; (3 Ranks) Average Jaggling: 4 points to spend in R/W/G; 6 freebies to spend as totem points; free gifts (Airt Sense, Reform, Peek). May speak aloud with the spirit as long as it is immediately nearby. Telepathy works as above. The spirit can store five extra points of R/W/G (choose two at a time) for you. It knows instinctually where you are and can see through your eyes and also Peek through the Gauntlet at will. ; (4 Ranks) Bright Jaggling: 5 points to spend in R/W/G; 8 freebies to spend as totem points; free gifts (Airt Sense, Reform, Peek, Materialize). May speak aloud or telepathically with the spirit as long as it is relatively close. You and it always know each other's location. You can see through its eyes, and it can borrow your sight as well. The spirit can store five extra points of R/W/G (all three in any combination) for you. It can Peek into (and even Manifest in) the realm at will (normal costs apply). ; (5 Ranks) Incarnae Avatar Jaggling: 7 points to spend in R/W/G; 10 freebies to spend as totem points; free gifts (Airt Sense, Reform, Peek, Materialize). As above, save you can speak telepathically to the spirit no matter how far away it is. You can both share any of the five senses and knowledge from any Gift (such as Scent of the True Form or Truth of Gaia). It can store a total of six extra points of R/W/G (all three in any combination for you). Note that the more powerful the spirit, the more attention it will demand from you. Slacking off in maintaining a relationship with a spirit will assuredly result in that spirit nullifying its contract with you and going its own way. Possible other consequences include displeasing that spirit's brethren and/or brood mates. For more information on totem points, see: Totem Spirits. Familiar Spirit Familiar Spirit